Advent Challenge
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: 25 Days of prompts. Mostly Mature. Pairings you'll see: SasuNeji, SasuHina, ItaHina, SasuNejiShika, SasuNejiHina, ShikaHinaSasu,ItaNejiGaa, ItaHinaSasu, GaaHina, ItaHinaGaa, SasuHinaGaa and probably more. For Advent Challenge on LJ.
1. SasuHina

AN: Okay, most of these are mature. If they get taken off, they get taken off. Until then, enjoy. Will upload the first three to four since I had waited this long to determine whether or not I was going to upload them here.

xxxxx

Prompt: Hinata takes off her jacket and that's all it takes...

SasuHina

Requester: Fairheartstrife

xxxxx

While he would never admit it in a million years...he was a breasts man. He was picky about his breasts, however. Not too big – Tsunade – not too small – Sakura and Karin – they had to be just right. More than a handful, just enough to make a man 'stand at attention' under the right circumstances.

Which was probably why Hyuuga Hinata was his girlfriend. Well...one of the reasons. Probably the main reason, besides that 'love' word that he'd never say and would only admit under pain of death even to himself. She had the most _amazing_ breasts; it was honestly all he could do to keep from jumping her at times.

She also had a nice ass. But that was neither here nor there.

It wasn't his fault that he tended to act like a jackass whenever they were exposed for his viewing pleasure. She was a serious cock tease with those huge jackets that she _never_ took off. She was off on missions a lot too and since he certainly couldn't leave the village and she _refused_ to take pictures for him – it's not like he was going to show them to anyone, he'd probably shove a chidori into the crotch of the first guy who even dared to ogle what was his.

He practically had to seduce her because she was too shy to initiate anything herself and her being gone so much made him hard up in ways he hadn't thought possible. Who knew that losing one's virginity made them crave sex more than when they hadn't had it?

They didn't live together but Hinata came over often since he was limited concerning where he could go. Three weeks had passed since he had last seen her and he could honestly admit that he missed her. He had been in his bedroom when he felt her chakra and as he walked out he paused, startled.

Hinata had just slid her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to the side, revealing the tight purple shirt underneath. Since he had walked out right as she had been sliding it down her arms, time had slowed down and he found his eyes glued to her body.

She was doing this on purpose, she _had_ to be.

"Hey." Three weeks was three weeks too long and before he realized what he was doing she was in his arms. His tongue slid into the warm cavern of her mouth, eliciting a small groan from the Uchiha. She made that little soft sound that never failed to completely turn him on. Then hands were sliding underneath that tight dark shirt that might as well been lingerie as far as he was concerned.

Pulling back, his girlfriend gasped and tried to push at his shoulders to no avail. Realizing he was going to have to work for his prize, he decided to cheat by trailing his tongue up along her neck and along the shell of her ear. For some reason it never failed to turn her on and she shivered under his touch.

"S-Sasuke...wait..."

That was one word he _really_ wasn't trying to hear right now, so instead of stopping he instead grabbed two handfuls of those wonderful mounds, kneading. Nipping at her neck lightly she made a different sound this time and he smirked. Just a little more.

"There was...something...Sasuke, I..." she was panting and her back arched as his fingers pinched and teased sensitive nipples to hardened peaks.

"I missed you, Hinata." He practically purred the words as he began to walk backwards. He continued to nibble along her neck. "You were all I thought about." Which was true. Whether or not those thoughts had been innocent was a different story.

When his legs hit the bed he sat down and had her straddle him. She gasped when she felt his erection hard and thick against her, back arching again when he pulled her hips down as he thrust his up. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her shirt and his mouth immediately sought a reddened nipple, sucking greedily. She cried out his name and he was undone, past the point of no return.

The shirt was discarded and hands explored smooth skin, sliding up her sides and back as he switched to the other breast, hips still moving. She moaned loudly at his heated ministrations. He shrugged out of his top when she pushed the offensive fabric over his shoulders. Guiding her off his lap briefly, he tugged on her pants until it and the pink lace of her underwear fell to the ground. Lapping lightly over one breast a groan escaped when he dipped his fingers inside and found her damp and hot for him.

"Come here." He pulled on her waist and undid his belt, his pants baggy enough that he didn't even have to move to pull his cock free of the abrasive material. "Ride me." Without preamble, he pulled her into his lap. Tight heat wrapped around him as he slid into her. He snapped his hips up halfway, delving into her hard. She cried out as nails dug into his shoulders.

Hips rocked and his hands gripped each side, setting the pace as he thrust up into her as she moved. Breaths were labored as he pulled back, looking with hooded eyes at the way her breasts bounced and hair spilled like a dark waterfall as she tipped her head back.

"Fuck..." three weeks was too fucking long and she looked so fucking hot riding him hard like this. Pressing her impossibly close, he latched onto a nipple once more, sucking hard, tongue swirling. Muscles tightened and her moans turned to loud cries. Hands gripped his hair and tugged hard, making him almost come right there. He made a low noise and he realized that maybe three weeks had been long for her as well. Muscles tightened almost painfully as her thrusts became hard and wild.

It was too much. "Hinata..." he jerked his hips up as hard as he could for those final thrusts as his body released and tremors wracked his body. Eye lids fluttered and his body shivered as he came, filling her completely.

Their breaths were labored as their bodies calmed down. With a sigh that came from an amazing orgasm, he looked up at her.

"You...wanted to tell me something?"

Pulling back, she frowned slightly before giggling, shaking her head.

"I um...forgot what it was."

"Hn. Sorry."

"No you're not."

Grinning wickedly, his tongue trailed along a still perky nipple. "You're right. I'm not." He took the bud into his mouth.

Yeah, definitely a breasts man.


	2. ItaHinaSasu

AN: Lemon.

xxxxx

Prompt: She was a successful Hunter-nin. Both of them were her next targets, how is she supposed to separate work and play when they kept doing those amazing things with their hands?

ItaHinaSasu

Requester: aka_kouu_itachi

xxxxx

_She was supposed to be better than this._

Heavy gasps filled the room and hands gripped her hips, pulling her back. She leaned forward, head tipping back as one hand reached behind to delve into long, inky hair. Her grip tightened as hips surged up to meet hers, teeth sinking into her neck.

Another set of hands slide up her front to cup full breasts, kneading. A shiver went up her spine when wet heat closed over a sensitive bud. One hand continued to massage while the mouth sucked and tongue swirled. Her head was turned and then lips possessed hers, tongue delving and exploring. She moaned into that mouth, for right at that moment the free hand that had been replaced with a mouth had slid down to her core. Fingers brushed along her jaw to trail down her neck.

_She had tracked them down easily, and it wasn't until later she realized that perhaps they had _allowed_ her to find them. They were traitors now, not friends, not lovers. She had not hesitated when she had been given the mission; had never doubted that she could fulfill it. To bring them back or to kill them; she had been able to push aside her feelings before, why not this time?_

Breaths are shaky as she felt a tongue trail along the shell of her ear. The hands holding her hips gripped even harder as the pace increases. The mouth switched breasts with a soft appreciative noise. His fingers continued to rub her just the right way as the other's thrusts inside of her became rougher.

Abruptly, she was pulled from the one male and lips connected hard, his own moan filling her as her hand stroked him. He thrust into her hand while the other thrust inside of her from behind, hands exploring every inch of skin.

"_Well, well, well." Lips shifted upwards to a smirk as black eyes bore into white. "Look, aniki, they actually sent her after us. Idiots."_

_She was pinned to the tree and there was no escape. Both males, brothers, stood in front of her. Their expressions were stoic but their eyes were anything but. Onyx that glittered with heat and desire, looks she had seen more than once behind closed doors._

_The older brother walked up, slender fingers sliding the mask off her face. Brushing along her jaw and cheek, he closed the distance and before she could get in a word edge wise his lips connected with hers in a kiss that never failed to turn her bones into mush. Chuckling, the other brother's lips began to brush along her neck._

"_We're not going to let you go again. You're ours now."_

"Hina..." the word was whispered behind her and arms wrapped around her waist. The thrusts were becoming a little wild and the soft grunts and whispered endearments were typical whenever he was reaching his limit. The one kissing her pulled back and began to trail hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. He licked and kissed each breast as they began to bounce.

Lips and tongue continued their downward path as hands slid back up to cup her breasts again. Fingers pinched reddened nipples and she all but screamed when his mouth closed over her. He lapped at her core with abandon as she felt the other thicken inside of her. Her hands delved into short black hair as heat quickly pooled down and tension reached a breaking point.

Muscles tightened around the thick organ pumping into her as the tension within her released. She shouted as tremors raced through her over and over and yet he didn't stop sucking or licking, wanting her climax to drag out as long as possible.

Warmth filled her as the male behind her finally came, grunts and soft sighs filling the room. The other pulled back as her partner rode it out with a few more lingering thrusts.

Chuckles cut through panting as she was pulled back on the bed. A hand slid up her side as she was spooned by her partner. The other male settled beside her on the bed, his hand sliding down her hip and thigh. She smiled at the strangled noise the other makes when she wraps her hand around his still hardened member. Dark eyes close and he thrusts against her hand, wanting the release.

"You are too good to him, Hinata." The one behind her murmured softly, placing kisses along her jaw and neck. "He does not deserve you." The words are purred and he sounds very amused as his hand continues to move along her slender frame.

"Neither do you...aniki." the words came out rough as his hand grabs his lover's ass, back arching. "Faster."

She complies and both watch as his face flushes and then eventually his back arches. Shaky breaths escape from parted lips as the younger male finally comes, seed hitting her stomach and some of her chest. The death grip on her ass loosens as he comes down, panting. Then she is pulled close between them, hands still idly roaming. Both males close their eyes; sated and content.

If she wanted, she could strike now. She could paralyze them and either kill them or drag them back. She _should_ do it, for it was her sworn duty. As warm hands continue to worship her body, however, she realizes that it will probably never happen.

She was theirs now, and she simply could not resist their touch.


	3. ItaNejiGaa

AN: Yaoi. Angst.

xxxxx

Prompt: Neji couldn't let down his clan, but leaving them would rip his heart out.

ItaNejiGaa

Requester: Ero Chibi Chan

xxxxx

How had it come to this? Where stoic glances had turned into heated stares, simple touches into gentle caresses. Rarely did they need to speak, looks and touch were more than enough.

They would never say those three little words, but they knew the feelings were there. They knew each other and themselves well. If he left, he would not return. They knew that and it pained them, yet they remained silent. It was his choice, his decision, and they would not begrudge him that.

To stay meant to betray his country and his clan. To stay could mean war between nations. To stay would mean to support a fugitive, a known killer.

A killer to the rest of the world, his lover behind closed doors.

They would not hold it against him, he knew. In remaining faithful to his clan he remained faithful to them. By leaving, he brought peace. By staying, he invited more trouble than was necessary. He knew it, they knew it; but it didn't stop it from hurting.

Their last night together was one of soft whispers and blazing emotions. Strong hands moved along his body, burning every inch of skin. Lips and teeth sucked and bit sensitive flesh. He writhed and moaned. Fingers dug into muscle, white eyes were milky silver and hooded. One moved inside of him, he moved inside of another. So much intense pleasure that the world and reality became a distant memory.

He heard words of love spoken and if he returned them he knew not; for he said many things that night. Hips gyrated, lips locked, tongues kneaded and fought for dominance. A hard thrust and he was shouting, crying out his lovers' names. He was letting this go; this happiness, this freedom. Willingly letting it go to throw himself back into his cage. The cage that he was born in. The cage where he _belonged_.

He wanted so badly to fly high with them as one. Knowing this was his last moment with them was tearing his heart to shreds.

Then he was climbing higher and higher. Nails raked and turned skin raw, heads tipped back and lips parted as their release came. Bodies shivered, grunts filled the air. They crashed together, remaining in each other's arms, light kisses trailing down still heated skin. White eyes closed and he did not fight the lone tear that immediately mingled with sweat.

He left in the morning, before the sun even had a chance to rise. They followed him to the gate quietly. Bag on his shoulder he turned to look at them one last time. One was tall with tanned skin and long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Obsidian eyes observed him carefully but what he was thinking not even he could determine. That one was a mystery even to him and he had sharp eyes.

The other was shorter and pale, with wild red hair and seafoam green eyes that were surrounded by dark rings. His expression was also difficult to determine but not impossible. His eyes were bright with the emotion he tried not to show.

He met their gazes only for a bit longer before turning to leave. Fate...truly was cruel sometimes.

"Neji."

He stopped and inclined his head in their direction, but did not speak.

"Do not think you have seen the last of us. One way or another."

The Hyuuga smiled at the purposefully cut off sentence.

"Very well." He said as he began his trek back to his village. "I'll be looking forward to coming home soon."


	4. SasuHinaNeji

Prompt: He was her protector, but how was he supposed to defend her from her husband's depravity, especially when he was beginning to have feelings for him?

SasuNejiHina

Requester: aka_kouu_itachi

"Why are you here, Hyuuga?" the Uchiha asked, eyes narrowing. They were in the receiving room of the new Uchiha estate which had little furniture at the moment.

Frowning, the long haired brunette crossed his arms. "Uchiha, you are well aware of _why_ I am here, you are aware of everything that goes on around you."

A strange expression came over Sasuke and he crossed his arms, expression becoming a blank mask. "She doesn't need you."

White eyes narrowed and his jaw set. "Hinata-sama should be the judge of that, don't you think? I am her guardian –"

"I'm her _husband_ –"

"Who does not treat her nearly as well as he _should_." Neji decided to just come out with it. "I have heard the stories."

"Really." A slow grin spread along handsome features. "What _kind_ of stories?"

He didn't rise to the bait. "Hinata-sama married you because she loves and trusts you; but you have never treated her –"

Veins surrounded white eyes as he was slammed into the far wall. The Uchiha was gripping his wrist which was resting right along the chakra point along his jugular. Byakugan met Sharingan.

"Let's get to the _real_ reason you're here, Hyuuga." Grinning, the other male pressed forward and the older tensed in response. "We both know why you've wanted to gain access to this house and it's _not_ because you want to protect Hinata."

His breath caught as the Uchiha pressed up against his body, lips hovering near his ear. He should fight, should push him away. He needed to but couldn't. Instead, his body was reacting, heart pounding, stomach clenching in anticipation.

"You want in because you want to fuck her." The words were purred, a smile in his voice.

The Hyuuga jerked. "Don't..." his words were cut off when teeth began to nip at his ear and along his jaw line.

"And you want to fuck me." He sounded quite amused. "I've seen the looks. You're not the only one observant of their surroundings." A strangled sound escaped the long haired male as hands slid under his robes, warm hands moving over smooth skin. Turning, he looked at the door. "Hinata."

Eyes widened when the newest Uchiha walked inside the room dressed in a kimono that was hanging off of creamy shoulders, hair down and spilling over. Neji swallowed thickly.

"Hinata-sama..."

"He thinks I don't treat you well." Sasuke cut in, motioning for her to come closer. "Why don't you show him how I treat you?"

Smiling softly, she began to close the distance. Her husband stepped aside and she replaced his warm body with her own. Framing Neji's face in her hands, the smile remained as she pulled him down for a kiss. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. The Uchiha was right...about all of it. He did desire Hinata, he had for a while.

And he did want the Uchiha. Perhaps it made him a little depraved but he couldn't help it. There was something...magnetic about Uchiha Sasuke. Something that could drive a person wild.

Forcing himself to remain calm, he pulled away from petal soft lips. He glared at Sasuke. "Did you place her under genjutsu? She would...never do something like this."

"Wouldn't you like to know." the grin spread as Neji gasped. The Uchiha's wife had moved down to her knees and fabric was quickly discarded and parted. Hands gripped his thighs and the Hyuuga moaned softly when she closed her mouth over his erection. Sasuke moved then, hands sliding back up the other's chest. Dipping his head, he trailed teeth and lips over the hardened bud of Neji's nipple. Another soft gasp escaped.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

xxxxx

He had no idea what he was doing as he allowed the woman he had held feelings for all these years to mingle her tongue with his. Hands were sliding over a curved body and he should _stop_ but the lube-coated hand stroking him as second finger slid into his entrance killed all protests. Delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist and slid his hand down his cousin's body. Fingers delved into damp folds and both made noises against the other's mouth.

The question of what he was doing allowing this flew out the window the moment she moved against his hand. Fingers brushed along his prostate. Hips moved back against the Uchiha's hand as the fingers rubbed lightly back and forth, making him tremble. Kisses were placed along his neck along with sharp little bites. He was drowning in a sea of pleasure and he _should_ push them away because it was wrong on so many levels and yet he could not.

Shifting, Hinata's back came in contact with his front. Spooning herself against him, he was beyond stunned when she grabbed his hand again and had him slide into her. The hand that had been stroking him moved to grab Hinata's leg as she raised it up and began to move. Mouth no longer being covered, the male Hyuuga's soft noises filled the room. He was inside of her, moving, and it felt amazing. It had felt so amazing that he almost had been able to ignore the third finger that was inserted, stretching him.

Lust overpowering logic, Neji began to nip lightly at Hinata's ear as his fingers slid along her clit. Inner walls tightened around him and he was thrusting lightly now, using his arm to keep her firm. His prostate was still being stroked with agonizing slowness by another hand, fingers gentle in their ministrations.

"Hinata," a dark and deep voice comes from behind him. "get on your back."

Groaning as her wet heat left him, it turned to confusion when he was jerked up to his knees, fingers sliding out. A hand gripped his hair roughly as the other pinned his arms back. Lips brushed along his ear.

"Your request," Sasuke made a humming noise and darted his tongue out. "Is granted. You belong to _us_ now."

Before he could question what that meant his body was jerked forward and down. Slender legs wrapped around his middle as he was pulled down for a kiss. Hips lifting, he instinctively adjusted himself when he felt her sliding over the tip. Another moan and he slid back inside of her, tongue sucking along hers, teasing and swirling.

Hands gripped his ass and his hips were lifted right as he felt something thick begin to push its way in. Grunting and grimacing, he let the woman below lead the movements as he tried to adjust. The other male was big and thick and it was a little uncomfortable.

Then he was practically shouting as he was being pounded into while he did the same to the writhing, panting beauty below him. There was a loud slapping sound as a hand hit the thick skin of his backside. Nails raked up his back and he was gone, lost in sensation. Names and cries for more echoed along the walls of the newly built estate.

Stars danced behind his eyelids as the Uchiha's tip kept brushing his prostate over and over as his cousin's hips kept rolling up to meet his thrusts, her head tipping back. Nails sank into his shoulder and muscles tightened almost uncomfortably around his cock and he lost it. Head tipping back, his entire body shook as he came from so much stimulation.

The hands still gripping his waist became painful as the raven haired male let out a hard grunt. A few powerful thrusts were made as the other filled the Hyuuga; the Uchiha's breath actually ragged.

Sigh escaping, he didn't ask any questions when the married couple pinned him in between them, hands and lips exploring his sated body. It was not until his cousin was asleep that the lord of the manner spoke up.

"She loves you." The Uchiha murmured, hand trailing down Neji's side. The next words floored the guardian.

"I _always_ give my wife what she wants." The voice sounded amused. "And she wants to do a _lot_ of things in the morning."

Neji didn't know whether to feel extremely turned on or appalled at those words.


	5. GaaHina

Prompt: It was only with her that he didn't feel like a monster...

GaaHina

Requester: Fairheartstrife

Teeth sank into flesh hard although this time he did not draw blood. She clung to him because she had no other choice; he was too rough and powerful.

He hated this. Love this. Hated himself because he knew what he was doing and yet he could not stop himself, could not control the demon's reaction...his reaction. He cared about her and perhaps even loved her. However, when she touched him, when he touched her soft skin, it was as if he became a completely different person.

Her touch was his obsession. He had gone so many years without it, without true love and compassion. She was all of these things and yet night after night when he claimed her, he was sure he was ruining her.

A hand grabs a fist full of midnight hair as his hips move hard and fast, pounding into her. She whimpers, unable to help the small cry of pain and inside he hates himself just a little more. She was so beautiful, too beautiful for him. For a monster. For a touched starved freak who couldn't even control his baser instincts when they came together night after night.

Why? Why did she love him? Why didn't she run like the others? Did she even get pleasure out of these encounters?

The world blanks out for a moment as pleasure as he had never known it rips though him. It is not the same as when he had felt the high from killing. It was deeper, a high of a different kind that was more intimate. Personal.

As always when reality hits him again he jerks away from her, sitting up to cover his face with his hands. Why? He had tried to avoid her after the first few times, had tried to keep her at a distance so he would not hurt her. That first night...he would never forgive himself for that. In his lust-filled haze he had practically raped her; the first time for her had been painful.

So why?

Delicate hands slide up his back and he shivers at the touch, head tipping back. He wanted to refuse her, to push her away, but every time he gained the courage she did or said something to make his resolve crumble. Even after the demon is sated his body reacts, still unused to the sensations that he had gone his entire life without.

Soft kisses trail down his neck and shoulders. Hands knead tense muscles around his neck and shoulders. When it's like this he does not move, does not dare. She guides him and he obeys. It is the least he can do for her...after everything.

His cries are soft in the night when perfect teeth sink into the sensitive bud of a flat nipple. Hands slide up his abdomen and he shivers as fingers ghost over hardened muscle. She is gentle to his rough and he lies there, looking at dark strands moving over her and him like a curtain. Even the strands of her hair feel so amazing to his overly sensitive skin. Her lips continued to move down, tongue trailing where her fingers had just been, tasting him. His body clenches in anticipation when she continues lower. When he can feel warm breath on his thick erection green eyes close, leaving only dark circles visible.

"Hinata," he moans the name loudly as the warmth of her mouth washes over him. His back arches and fingers dig into the sheets. Mouth agape, breaths harsh, his head tips back because it felt so fucking amazing, it was always so intense. Lips and tongue are wrapped around him as her head moves up and down and every time it feels as if it's too much but he never comes. Not immediately.

Teeth trail lightly over his sensitive head and he shivers. All previous thoughts of self-loathing and despair leave him when she takes over, when she loves him as he should love her. Then she sits up and straddles his legs, reaching down to take his hands. As she slides him easily into her he watches in fascination as his hands and guided up her hips and to her breasts. She rolls her hips and his hands squeeze, earning him a soft moan from the woman he loves.

She has shown him what she likes and so he does so; kneading her breasts, sitting up to taste them, to let his hands roam gently over her soft body. When it's like this he feels as if he's normal. Like this, the way it should be, he finds that he can let go but yet there is no pain involved, only pleasure. When the demon is not controlling him, they make love as they should.

Nails rake lightly up his back and his hands fly to her hips. Just that, just the simplest things she does drives him wild. Her pace increases and his soft moans and cries become louder, the sensations of that tight heat coaxing him to climax more intense than he was sure any other male's had a right to be. He only hoped that was a good thing.

His lover is riding him, hips rolling, sweat sliding down milky skin. Her face is flushed and he knows that she's reaching her limit, can feel her clenching around him. Lying back down, he lets his body relax and allows himself this pleasure that he doesn't deserve. It was wrong and he knew it, yet when it was like this; he didn't feel like a monster. He didn't feel like a cruel beast.

Their cries are loud in what was once silence. Pleasure spills and spreads all over his body, shaking him from his core down to his toes. This is when he knows she gains pleasure from him, this is when he is the happiest when intimate with her.

He clings to her almost desperately, burying his face in her neck, hoping that she doesn't see his shame, his guilt.

"Forgive me." He says it every time and every time she would only smile and kiss him tenderly. He wished he could understand her.

"Gaara." Slowly, he looks up at her, fingers brushing along his jaw. She smiles, shaking her head gently. "This...is who you are. I don't mind waiting."

"You should have...rejected me." He says after a long moment of silence. "I wanted to make you happy, I thought I could...but I bring nothing but pain."

She kisses him but it is different, there is conviction there. "Every time..." she looked down. "When we're like this, the next time the demon takes over, you gain a little more control. It's never been you, it's not _you_ that's hurting me. We...love each other. You'll beat him, I believe in you. I'll always believe in you."

When they kiss he clings to her again, ignoring the warm tears that slide down his cheeks. He did not deserve her but he loved her so much. She believed in him, so he would do whatever necessary to quickly control the demon. If she believed he could, then he could. She believed in him, loved him, and she was the first person he had met that never made him feel as if he were a demon carrier. A monster.

She saw him only as a man and so that was what he was.


	6. ShikaHinaSasu

Prompt: ANBU was exhausting for all of them, but for once in Hinata's life she would like to come home to something that couldn't possibly cause her death via nosebleed.

ShikaHinaSasu

Requester: aka_kouu_itachi

They were doing this to her on purpose, she _knew_ they were. She also refused to admit she liked it. Nope. It was not sexy or appealing or any of those adjectives. Not at all.

"Hey."

"Yo."

Her roommates – who had recently become her boyfriends – were standing in the middle of their apartment. Naked.

Well, Shikamaru was covered with a towel in the kitchen; Sasuke was the one technically naked as he dried his thick hair. Dark eyes took in white with absolutely no shame. In fact, his brow rose as she stared at him like a zombie. Red started from her neck and rose to the tips of her ears and he continued to merely stare at her as if _she_ were the one with the problem.

"Welcome back." Instead of covering his lower extremities, he wrapped the towel around his neck and tilted his head. "Mission successful?"

Instead of responding, she bolted to her room and closed the door. Shikamaru sighed when he heard the lock click in place.

"This isn't working." The Nara turned to his boyfriend who was still not making an attempt to cover himself. "We should just quit while we're ahead." A yawn. "We got her to agree to date both of us, let's just be happy with that."

Snorting, the Uchiha began to walk towards the kitchen. "We haven't tried everything."

"Yes. We have." The other male was given a look. "We've made out on the couch, did that cliché walk-in-while-in-the-shower..." he grimaced "I still can't believe you talked me into that porn watching thing..."

The fallen avenger snorted. "You didn't complain until Hinata freaked out. I told you we should just make our own video and give it to her..."

"_No._" This was his fault. Had he been a stronger person and waited to sleep with his boyfriend said boyfriend wouldn't be the current horny bastard that he was. With Hinata being the female of their relationship, Sasuke was all about 'restoring his clan' ever since he had lost his virginity. The guy was insatiable and Shikamaru wasn't a super human like him and Naruto. Those two defied logic and the natural order of the world by merely existing.

The Uchiha shrugged. "There's still the sex on the couch option..."

"No...just..." with a sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was convinced that Sasuke was the type of person that _needed_ more than one person in his life or he'd become some sort of obsessed sex fiend and screw anything with a hole. There were deeper reasons the Uchiha was like this but he was a guy and Shikamaru didn't like delving too deep into things that were borderline girl-ish. "No. Why don't we just –"

"Why don't we just go to 'Plan B' then?"

Shikamaru ignored the fact that Sasuke had walked over to him and was now playing with his damp hair. He looked bored but the Nara knew better. When it came to the two people Sasuke was closest to, 'bored' was never an emotion he truly felt.

Now to address the problem with Sasuke's 'plan'. "There is no 'Plan B'." he muttered and Sasuke snorted again.

"There's a 'Plan B', Shika. There's _always_ a 'Plan B'. We discussed this."

_Not this time, Uchiha._ "No, _you_ came up with something you decided to call 'Plan B' and I told you that you were out of your mind. How about this? We skip 'Plan B' and go to 'Plan C'. 'Plan C' being to just _wait until Hinata's ready._"

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That plan is stupid. I like mine better."

_Oh, for the love of..._ "Molesting –"

"Seducing." He cut in.

"Hinata is _not _a plan, Uchiha." Shikamaru continued, glaring.

"She'd like it. Everyone would walk away happier and you know it. If we wait until _she's_ ready we'll be eighty before we ever get laid."

He wasn't going to admit that Sasuke was probably right. "Sasuke, you get laid every day you're not on a mission." And he really was going to start contemplating asking Tsunade to send him on solo missions because insatiable boyfriend with an obvious superiority complex wasn't always fun. Even if the sex was good. Really good. Jutsu wasn't the only thing the Sharingan could copy, apparently.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't _be_ with Hinata if I just wanted to have sex with _you_." He muttered dryly and the Nara rolled his eyes.

"I'm starting to question why _I'm_ with you." He grumbled. "Pain in the ass..." he was cut off as he suddenly found himself pressed against the Uchiha's hard frame as lips slid over his in a melting kiss. A warm hand slid up his chest as tongues explored.

Although Shikamaru was the taller male, Sasuke was the bulkier one. He was unsurprised when all of a sudden he had been propped up on the counter as hands slid up his legs to squeeze his behind. Grunting, he was pulled forward and a small shiver raced up his spine when they parted and the Uchiha's tongue trailed up his neck.

Then, when they were breathless, he backed away, smirking. "_That's_ why you're with me." He told the other male as he walked into their shared bedroom and closed the door.

After a long moment the Nara finally slid off the counter, adjusting his towel. He knew why Sasuke had done that and he briefly debated on not indulging the bastard's attempts to piss him off in an effort to get kinky sex.

But then he shrugged it off, because if not that, Sasuke would just do something else equally annoying to get what he wanted and he wasn't in the mood. It was just easier to deal with the Uchiha's insanity. After all, he had known what he was getting into...kind of.

xxxxx

About a month and a hospitalized Hinata later, Sasuke snapped.

Sasuke had been the last one to see Hinata off and while he didn't show it, whenever the three of them were not on a mission together he worried. He would stop being so playful and would actually avoid their apartment for hours, if not days. He wouldn't come back until the other person – or sometimes both of them – returned. The Nara knew it was because they were the only two who truly mattered to Sasuke and he was afraid of losing that. It was fear to an irrational level and perhaps it was one of the reasons why Shikamaru had allowed their relationship to become what it did.

The Uchiha could act all he wanted, but he cared deeply about them.

So when Hinata's mission went a day past scheduled he had been in the Hokage's office wanting to know if a recovery team needed to be sent and when. When he had been told to –basically – shove off; that had been a _bad_ day for all involved. A seriously pissed off Uchiha was a very difficult Uchiha to control.

Three days into it and his boyfriend became snappish and irritable as he tried to pretend that he wasn't affected by Hinata's absence. A week and he had been about ready to commit mass murder until he was _finally_ given some information to ease his mind.

When Hinata returned – unconscious and seriously injured – three days after that, Sasuke actually refused to go visit her. When she returned home even Shikamaru had been surprised when he found the other male locked in what had previously been his room that had been turned into more of a storage area. It hurt her but like Shikamaru she was observant and understanding; Sasuke wasn't avoiding her because he didn't care.

xxxxx

"Wake up."

"Huh?" rolling over, Shikamaru looked over at his clock. "Sasuke? It's...two in the morning..." Wake Up Shikamaru Time wasn't for at least another eight to ten hours the Nara was sure.

"Get up." His voice was hard "We're going to Hinata's room."

"We are?" Groggy, he forced himself to crawl out of his sleepy haze due to how serious the Uchiha sounded. "Why?"

Instead of answering, the sheets were pulled back and then he was being carried fireman-style over to their girlfriend's bedroom. He would have complained but that would have meant Sasuke would put him down and he'd have to walk.

A small squeak came from Hinata as Sasuke unceremoniously dumped Shikamaru on the bed beside her, waking her instantly. Before the two could ask him what his deal was an arm was around both of them as the Uchiha pulled them close, Hinata in the middle.

"We're sleeping together from now on." His tone left no room for argument as he buried his face in Hinata's hair.

The Hyuuga and Nara looked at each other with surprise at first before smiling. It quickly faded when he spoke up again.

"Hinata, in the morning we're starting Plan B."

Confused, she blinked at Shikamaru. "Plan B...?"

"You'll find out." He wasn't even going to go into it, too much of a headache. Instead he wrapped his arms around the two of them and closed his eyes. "A word of advice: I'd get a _lot_ of sleep while you can if I were you."


	7. SasuNeji

AN: Just to let everyone know, **I am ****NOT**** taking requests.** The prompts were filled before the challenge started, so there are no openings for more. Sorry if there was some confusion with that.

xxxxx

Irrational Fear

Requester: Ero Chibi Chan

xxxxx

In his twenty three years of being alive, Uchiha Sasuke had thought he had seen it all and had done it all. He had fought battles, a war, a super powerful megalomaniac with manipulation issues out the ass – and had even died twice. Needless to say, he didn't think there was anything else in the entire world that could surprise him.

That was, until his fiancé came flying out of their laundry room like a bat out of hell and slammed into him. It took quite a bit to keep them from falling over and Sasuke was no pushover. They did, however, fall over onto the couch and Sasuke looked up and started.

Neji was _terrified._

Surprised was definitely the world Sasuke felt upon this revelation. Because seriously, this was Neji fucking Hyuuga, this man didn't fear _anything._ He was calm, level headed, and very logical. Yet the pale face, widened eyes and frantic breathing definitely belied fear.

"Neji," his arms instinctively came around the more slender male, hands rubbing up and down a strong back. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not going back in there." Neji hissed, hands gripping Sasuke's shirt hard "Not until you _burn it_. Don't just throw it away, burn that fucking thing. In an open fire. You can even do a naked ritual dance, I don't give a shit. Just. Get. Rid. Of. It."

Naturally, the fallen avenger had no idea what the _hell_ Neji was talking about. So he decided to use his current amount of brain power to solve the problem. "What?" was the intelligent probe.

A panicked finger was thrust towards the laundry room. "That. Thing. Make it go away, Sasuke. I'm serious."

Quickly realizing that Neji was not going to be a source of competent information, he decided to get to the bottom of whatever it was that had the Hyuuga scared shitless. With a sigh, he got up and walked into the laundry room. It took him a moment to realize what it could have possibly have been because the logical conclusion had been, well...not it.

Sasuke had thought perhaps it had been a spider, a rat, mouse, something _living_ that had scared his fiancé. Instead, what he saw sprawled all over the laundry room were his newly brought polka dot boxers. They weren't really his style but the store at the time had been out of everything else and he had needed some new ones badly. Unfortunately, the only colors they'd had ended up being a mixture of green with yellow dots or vice versa. He hadn't even worn them yet – Sasuke always washed his clothes before wearing them, he didn't do straight out of the package.

This conclusion had only been made because there had been nothing else to show for the sudden fear – not even when he checked with his Sharingan. Once figured out, Sasuke had stood there for a good ten minutes with only one real thought bouncing around.

_What the fuck? Really?_

Apparently, Neji was scared to death of polka dot boxers. After another ten minutes of coming to terms with such an asinine prospect, the gears began to turn and he remembered something important. Since Neji was too out of it to properly give him any decent information, he decided he would have to get an explanation from the only person who could possibly know and understand the situation.

"Tenten." Sasuke leaned against the wall in the kitchen, making sure that Neji was still sitting on the couch. He was, curled up under a blanket numbly watching television. Sasuke kicked the small bag full of boxers that he was going to toss to the dumpster after the conversation. "I need to ask you a question."

"I'm kind of busy, Uchiha." She said tersely and he resisted the urge to snap at her. They didn't really get along, something about him stealing her boyfriend – as if – and him being a serious bitch for betraying the village...blah, blah, blah. Really, that had been _years_ ago. Neji had gotten over it and that guy _had_ reasons for hating his guts.

"Whatever. Look, I..." he leaned forward to make sure Neji was still oblivious and dropped his voice. "Neji just freaked out over some green and yellow polka dot boxers and..." he was cut off when the sudden sounds of the brunette retching on the other end hit his ears.

_What. The. Fuck?_ First Neji and now Tenten? What was going on? They were just boxers!

Then she told him the story. The horrible, horrid story of Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and polka dot boxers. The entire gruesome tale with no details spared.

Sasuke personally took the bag outside to burned it to a crisp. Then he burned the ashes.

He walked over to the couch and pulled the Hyuuga into his arms, rocking. He buried his face in dark brown hair and murmured soft apologies. He even told the other male he loved him, first time ever.

"Never again." He swore to Neji and the other nodded, holding his fiancé close. Not another pair of polka dot boxers were seen in their home and the incident was never discussed again. They did, however, spend quite a long time trying to forget the incident with mind blowing sex.

It worked.


	8. SasuNejiShika

Prompt: Neji's in bed with a triple-digit fever leaving Sasu and Shika worried while he sweats it out.

Requester: Ero Chibi Chan

"Shit...shinobi get sick?" Sasuke frowned, looking down at his lover's tightly closed eyelids as he turned over restlessly. Shikamaru gave him a look.

"I'm just going to assume you said something like that because you've been out of the social loop...forever." he ignored Sasuke's death glare. "Yeah, Sasuke, even elite shinobi like Neji get sick."

"Yeah but..." the Nara bit back a smile when he saw the Uchiha lightly brush chocolate bangs away from his lover's face. "This is _Neji_. I mean _you_, whatever..."

He would have snapped something dry and slightly biting but refrained as he took in the Uchiha's expression. With a sigh, he put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "How about this, why don't you go and make him some soup?"

That earned him a look. "Do I look like a housewife to you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at him "No, but besides Neji you're the only one who knows how to cook. It'll help him get better."

Sasuke muttered something about him being a lazy ass and needing to learn how to cook but made no real protest after he looked at Neji one last time. The Nara sighed in slight relief, for he honestly _did_ know how to cook – his mother had forced it on him – but he hated doing it. Might as well play ignorant for as long as one could if it got them out of troublesome chores.

"Shika?" the voice was soft and weak. Looking down at the Hyuuga, Shikamaru closed the distance, gently taking the other man's hand. His vision seemed to be unfocused, milky eyes moving side to side almost rapidly. Chocolate brown brows furrowed and he squinted. "Shika?" he asked again, sounding confused.

"Hey." Smiling thinly – he'd never admit it but he was just as worried about Neji – he sat down on the bed, covering Neji's hand fully with both of his. "How ya feeling?"

White eyes blinked up at him a few times before he smiled "Hi, Shika." He said fondly and yawned. "I love you."

Dark eyes blinked back in surprise. The three males had been living together as lovers for quite a number of years now, almost seven, yet _that_ word had yet to be spoken between the three of them. It was most certainly felt, but they were men and such overly emotional things seemed silly to express.

"Uh...I uh...love you too?" he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to react to this scenario. Neji was acting very...un-Neji like.

"Polka dots..." he murmured, rolling over. "Don't let them...yellow flowers..."

Shikamaru just _stared_ at his boyfriend as the Hyuuga rolled over and fell into an almost fitful slumber, murmuring about polka dot boxers and mental trauma. He wasn't even going to contemplate asking about that later.

"How's he doing?" the Uchiha came in about an hour later with a pot full of what Shikamaru could only guess was rice and leek porridge. It didn't really smell like anything in particular.

"Uh...good." that was about as far as Shikamaru was going to go with that one.

They managed to get Neji awake and coherent enough to eat some of the soup. Sasuke ended up turning several shades of red when declarations of love were given to him by his sick boyfriend but seemed pleased enough. Of course the Nara knew better; Sasuke tried to appear that he didn't like or crave attention but he was a huge attention whore when he wanted to be.

Afterwards, Neji wanted, no, _demanded_ snuggling. So the other two men got under the covers and wrapped their arms around the flushed and congested male and somehow fell asleep through nasaly snoring and delusional murmurs.

xxxxx

"Hm." White eyes snapped open and Neji sat up in bed, feeling amazing. Stretching, he let out a small – and dignified – yawn before looking down at his boyfriends. Both were shivering and clinging to him which got them a raised brow. "What are you two doing?"

Blood shot eyes snapped open and Sasuke glared up at him. "Sick." He sniffled. "Your fault."

"Excuse me?" the Hyuuga sounded quite offended. "No one told you to lie in bed with a sick person. You should know better." He moved to get up but Shikamaru's arms were tight around his waist. Turning, he frowned "Shika..."

"Shut up." Came the growl. Shikamaru's nose was very red. "We're sick, go make us soup."

Eyes widening in surprise at this new demanding Shikamaru, Neji nodded. "Alright..." he looked down at Sasuke who was being abnormally clingy and sighed. "Just...great." Now he was stuck babysitting two grown men who wanted...to _cuddle_.

He was sure he hadn't been _this_ annoying. The sacrifices he made for his boyfriends.


	9. ItaHina

Prompt: First son and first daughter married to unite the clans

Requester: Fairheartstrife

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that this is also my first time?" he asked his wife. Itachi smiled thinly at her when she looked as if he had told her a meteor had just crashed and destroyed the village. "Yes, despite the rumors I have never been with another woman...although I was...forced to become fairly well read on the subject." And he would hate his father forever more for that traumatizing experience.

He _really_ could have done without knowing about his father's massive porn collection. Really. He was going to have nightmares for years he was sure.

"O-oh." She said softly, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry, Itachi-san, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright." He was honestly used to it at the age of twenty-three. A sigh escaped thin lips. "Hinata, you do not need to feel pressured by our families. I know they wish for us to have children immediately but that is not something they can force on us. Our marriage, yes. On this, we have a say."

Her hands clenched the top of her kimono. They had been married for almost three months now and the farthest they had gotten was her staying in the same room as him. They didn't even sleep in the same bed. Although they had never even really spoken until their engagement had been announced he had never seemed unkind or cruel to her in passing. Regardless, he was intimidating to her because he was Uchiha Itachi. The man who the entire village felt was practically a god – in more ways than one – and she was married to him. It was nerve wrecking.

Their families were putting pressure on them because they knew they had hardly even touched each other since their marriage and that was unacceptable. Hinata knew it was her fault, so she had decided to approach him. Now she was horribly embarrassed as she had all but borderline insulted him while he had been nothing but kind and gentle to her. He was so understanding and patient. She hated feeling so awkward and uncomfortable.

"I...I want to." She said softly, looking down.

"No, you don't." gently, he moved his hands over hers, pulling them away from her top. Fingers brushed lightly along her jaw and he smiled thinly. "And that is..." he was cut off when soft lips brushed lightly along his. He should have seen that coming but he had underestimated her determination. For a moment he hesitated, mostly because it felt nicer than he had imagined.

While he wasn't sure if he loved her, he did care for his wife and that also extended to desire. He refused to push her but she really wasn't making it easy.

Pulling back, he shook his head lightly. "Don't force yourself."

"I..." looking down, she let out a small breath. "I don't...mind. It's not just because of our families that I want to be with you like this."

His gaze was impassive as he took her in. Although she was nervous, she was also serious. It wasn't just duty or obligation, she also liked him. Strange, since he had been convinced that she found him intimidating. Perhaps she still did, but the past three months had made her relax her views somewhat.

If he continued to reject her advances she could take it personally, she was sensitive like that. That would only hurt their slow progress; something their 'relationship' really didn't need. So he leaned in, ignoring the tightening of his stomach as he continued where she left off. If she looked uncomfortable or told him to stop at any point than he would. He could only hope she wouldn't regret her words in the morning.

She surprised him by moving forward, pulling up her kimono until she was actually straddling him. Lips slid over his again, firmer this time. It was a little awkward for the both of them – perhaps he should have taken those sexual training courses like his old ANBU captain had suggested years and years ago – but it did not take them terribly long to become more fluid.

Pale skin winked up at him as moonlight drifted into their room, illuminating his wife's curved body. Dark eyes drank her in, for she was truly beautiful, before he dipped his head and arms wrapped around his neck. Her kimono was splayed out under her, dark midnight strands of hair fanned out around her like a silken pool. Legs wrapped around his waist as one hand began to move along soft skin.

He knew to stretch her and so he did, trailing kisses along a creamy neck that was beginning to show signs of red marks. His marks. It hadn't been intentional; her hands had felt so wonderful on his body that had only known strain or pain. Hands that were as deadly as they were soft, hands that would rather help instead of hurt. Briefly, he wondered if his hands, hands that had only killed and brought pain would one day be like hers.

One day, his hands would hold a life, one that they had created. Perhaps then. He truly hoped so.

Both had been unable to hold back the strangled sounds made when he finally was inside of her. He had always been a calm individual, someone always in control. The sensations that his body experienced could not be expressed with words. Hot wet muscles wrapped him like a firm glove, kiss swollen pink lips parted, his name escaping. Her back arched. Thighs tightened. He moaned softly into her neck and held her tightly, drowning in these new sensations.

Then the muscles wrapped around him, the ones that seemed to know exactly how to slide over and bring him indescribable pleasure, clenching impossibly tight. A choked gasp escaped him and his wife was clinging to him as she reached her peak; crying out. Inner walls quiver and he can take no more. Soft grunts and gasps are barely heard as he fills her. For a moment, he feels as if he actually is in love with her, but he knows and understands it is the euphoria.

A smile emerges when he looked down at her and she is smiling softly. Warm pearl eyes are hooded, a soft smile on her lips. When she raises a hand to cup his cheek, he leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

They did not love each other now, but they could. Given time. Itachi was fine with this; he was a patient man and they had the rest of their lives. Pulling her close, the two newlyweds looked up at each other and smiled.

"Thank you."


	10. ItaNeji

AN: Updating all fics I can update. Merry Christmas.

xxxxx

Prompt: Itachi would give him anything...

Requester: Ero Chibi Chan

xxxxx

"Tell me what it is you desire most." Itachi asked him. The two ANBU looked at each other without the masks on. Obsidian bore into warm pearl and the Hyuuga hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

His hand moved to the marking on his forehead, the one he hid behind bandages. It was night, the assassin's playground, and Neji looked up at the stars. Briefly, he closed his eyes.

"Freedom."

The words held more than one meaning. Freedom from his caste, freedom to be open about his choice of lover, freedom to be himself. The porcelain mask he wore was only the physical, many more lied underneath.

"That's it?" the flat baritone of his captain and lover made him start. Frowning, Neji frowned in slight confusion.

"You ask as if I had merely asked you for a stick of gum or something else simple." He sounded slightly upset and hurt. He knew the Uchiha was not trying to make light of his situation, Neji was merely sensitive about situations he could not control.

"That is because," something flashed in those dark depths and the Hyuuga found himself instinctively taking a step back until he was backed into the base of the tree they were perched on. A small smile graced the prodigy's lips as his hands moved through a strange series of signs Neji had never seen before.

Then those powerful hands rested on his chest and lips met his. Stiffening, the other male tried to push his captain away. The others were _right there_, what in the world was he...

"The solution _is_ simple."

Metal slid through skin and muscle. White eyes widened in shock and pain. Slowly, Neji looked up at Itachi's impassive face before his hands hovered over the blade sticking out of his chest. Blood bubbled on his lips and spilled over, dripping from his chin.

"Why?" was the only word he could muster as black began to close in on him.

"Why?" it was repeated with genuine curiosity "This is what you wanted. The only true freedom, Hyuuga Neji...is _death_."

The blade slid out and Neji knew no more.

xxxxx

Gasping, Neji bolted upright, his hand reaching out and grabbing air. The room was dark; he could see nothing, not even the hand in front of him.

_A dream?_

That question was quickly answered when pain lanced through his chest. With a strangled cry, the Hyuuga bent over, his hand clutching his injury. An injury that had been given to him by his lover.

A supposedly fatal injury.

_How am I...?_

"Alive?"

Fear and confusion hit Neji hard as the light cut on to reveal Uchiha Itachi. Quickly, white eyes scanned the room, missing little. They were in some sort of log cabin, a small one from what he could tell. He had been resting on a futon and was dressed in little more than his ANBU issued pants and bandages. Fingers scratched at the tingling wound and a dark brow rose from the man who had tried to kill him.

"If you pick at it, it will take that much longer to heal." Itachi smiled, that strange smile he only gave him and one other from a long time ago. His younger brother, who had also supposedly died years ago through mysterious means. Now the Hyuuga was beginning to wonder.

"What did you do to me?" genius mind working rapidly now that he was over his initial shock; he was aware of the fact that Itachi had not meant to kill him after all. Whatever jutsu he had performed before he had sliced him with the blade and the fact that he was alive proved that.

He had never truly believed the strange rumors surrounding the ANBU captain, about how he had killed his clan, including his younger brother. Had denied the suspicion surrounding the strange attacks that had taken the life of his cousin who had been lovers with the younger brother.

No, he had believed them, his heart just hadn't wanted to. He had preferred to live in denial than to deny himself the heated gazes and gentle touches. The soft whispers and the way the other male felt inside of him. The sense of true freedom and power he had felt being with someone like Itachi had been too much, and so he had denied the obvious.

Itachi's smile disappeared. "I put you in a sort of stasis mode. It made it so that your injury would not actually kill you but you would appear to be dead. You were...are...the final piece of the puzzle, my Neji."

"I don't understand. I..." shaking his head, he put a hand through chocolate brown locks. "The others. Your clan, your brother, my cousin..."

"The Hyuuga council..." Itachi supplied, smiling thinly at Neji's shock. "Out of all of them, only three I did not genuinely kill. You are one of them."

"Why?" He ignored the pain in his chest from shouting. "Why did you do it? How were you never discovered? Where _are_ we? Just...who are you?" the last was asked weakly because he felt like a _fool_. He had been tricked, they _all_ had been tricked, and he...he...

"When you have recovered, I promise I will tell you everything." Slowly, Itachi stood, grabbing a small hand mirror. "What was the question I asked you before I asked what it was you wanted most?"

Still reeling, Neji began to respond. "You asked me..." then he stopped, for his mind began to work once more at what it was Itachi was _truly_ trying to say to him.

"_Neji, do you believe in me?"_

"_That is...a rather strange question to ask after five years, Uchiha. I would not be with you if I did not believe in you."_

"_Hn. I pray that is so."_

Itachi stopped walking. The two stared in silence for a very, very long time. With a sigh, Neji closed his eyes and smiled.

"I am not known for lying." Obviously, this was much bigger than he could fathom but Itachi claimed he would tell him everything. So he would believe him. He was not dead and while Itachi was one to play mind games, Neji knew with one look that _they_ were not a game. He opened his eyes and started.

Itachi had closed the distance and the mirror was in front of him. With trembling hands, Neji's fingers trailed along the fading cursed seal along his forehead.

"I am the one," setting the mirror down, Itachi framed his lover's face in his hands. "who would do _anything_ for the ones I love. That is who I am, Neji. Enjoy your freedom, my love."

Their lips connected and the Hyuuga decided that for now, he would dismiss the outside world and the truth. For now, he would bask in his 'free' moment for as long as he could. He loved Itachi but he was a realist: Freedom wasn't 'free' and true freedom...was an illusion.

And Itachi was the master of illusions.


	11. GaaNeji

Prompt: Gaara was such a sucker for Neji's eyes, especially when they lit up in rare joy like that.

Requester: Ero Chibi Chan

xxxxx

The most beautiful shade of lavender with a mix of silver; those not-quite white orbs captivated him. There was something ethereal about such unique eyes that seemed to be able to look through a person. Sometimes people felt they could, for Neji could see things through small actions that most normal people overlooked.

They rarely would shine with emotion but it wasn't because he did not feel them. His lover was a private person, solitary. He was cordial and polite but kept others at a respectful difference unless one could break down his walls. It was not a matter of having something to hide, Neji simply was who he was.

But he could break down those walls. He could sit beside the man with the beautiful white eyes and emotions would shine in those depths. Sometimes their faces would light up slightly as they talked about anything and everything.

Most of the time, words did not even need to be exchanged. Many times did they sit up late at night, leaning against each other as they watched the stars, small smiles on their faces. Sometimes they held hands. Sometimes they did more.

He was a sucker for those eyes, he could not deny it. He would do things, small things, just to see them light up. Sometimes he did things to make them darken and become hooded with lust and desire. He would do anything just to gaze in those eyes endlessly. Anything and everything.

Sometimes, he found himself being subtly manipulated by a gaze or a heated glance. It was never anything bad, if anything it was always pleasurable for all involved. Their love was a quiet one.

Tonight, however, would hopefully be one in which those eyes would light up in a way they never have before. He was nervous, for this was something he had never even hinted at Neji and it had never been discussed between them.

"Gaara?" a hand settled on his shoulder and white eyes blinked curiously at him. Neji smiled thinly. "Is something the matter? You seem...tense."

Shaking his head, the redhead returned the small smile and crossed his arms, looking out over the rooftop of their apartment building. "Neji, how long have we been together?"

"Hm?" now the brunette was crossing his arms, thinking. "I do believe today makes three years exactly. We have been living together for two years and three months."

"Yes." Closing his eyes briefly, Gaara sighed. "Neji, are you...content?"

"I should hope so, if I am still here." It had been said lightly but at Gaara's serious expression Neji became worried. "Gaara?" those beautiful eyes began to shine with worry as he turned the other to face him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I want you to move out."

"What?" the older man flinched and leaned back a bit, stunned. "I...do not understand." The worry began to turn into something deeper. "Gaara...please elaborate."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper that had an address on it. The address to a house, not an apartment. "I purchased it not too long ago. I would like for you to move out of the apartment and into the house..." he smiled then, a genuine smile. "As my fiancé."

Oh, the look in those eyes...made all the worrying and fretting worth it.

"I would be honored."


	12. SasuNeji 1

Prompt: Neji would never belong to the main house, Sasuke would just never belong.

Requester: Fairheartstrife

xxxxx

They both used to curse their fates. Once upon a time, they had lived with anger and hatred in their hearts. Pain, resentment, frustration. The desire for more yet knowing it would never happen, that they were _stuck_ with the hand that had been dealt to them.

One had pretended to accept his life and yet had fought tooth and nail to defy it. The other had given in so completely it had eventually driven him insane when life kept dealing him blow after blow. Both were powerful and yet so weak in many ways. Both were heavily stunted socially, too serious, always focused.

And then, when it was all over, when there was nothing left but redemption above the ashes, nothing had truly changed.

He was still bound by his caste.

He was still bound by his past.

Neji would never belong to the main house, the seal on his forehead made that impossible. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he would _never_ truly be free as long as the seal remained. For Sasuke, because he had lived in his past, hurt people because of his inability to move on, those people refused to let him step into the future. Now that he was free of his burden, no one around him would _allow_ him to take that next step forward. And so, Sasuke would never belong anywhere.

Or so he thought.

Neither had been interested in the fairer sex, not for lack of desire or anything of that nature. To say they were 'gay' was a little inaccurate, as they had never truly been attracted to anyone prior to each other. With men like them, their focus had been the only thing that drove them; not even hormones were allowed to get in the way. They had stayed faithful and dedicated to their goals, and so truthfully, they had been asexual.

One burned with cold, white fire while the other blazed with black. Fires that were always simmering just beneath the surface, needing a powerful trigger to be released. They burned each other the first time, startled by their own passions. Burned so badly, the wound was a tight scar between them. Raw, red, and slowly healing.

The second time had been gentler. The denials had been dismissed; the two geniuses had stopped fighting. What was the point of fighting when it was so damn _obvious_ they needed each other? It wasn't a want; they had known that the moment their lips had touched. It might have frightened them the first time, but that burning need had been undeniable.

They needed each other because they belonged. Perhaps not to the main house or to the village, but they belonged together. It took them a while to realize it and once they did they had danced around the subject, as they did with anything and everything that was emotional. Years from now, they both knew they would look back upon their foolishness and laugh.

They would never be able to change their reality, but at the very least, they would have each other. For them, it was enough.


	13. SasuNeji 2

AN: This is actually going to be part of a SasuNeji series I'm working on titled _Break_. Enjoy the snippet.

xxxxx

I had known from the beginning that it hadn't been about love, not really. I'm not sure what made him decide to jump from her to me, I never really thought to question it. The entire thing was just two kids being curious, that's how it had started out. Neither of us ever intended for it to go beyond kissing and yet it did. Kissing, touching, and much more.

We kept it secret for more than one reason, really. We didn't want anyone knowing that we were, basically, doing 'gay' things. For the most part, he's straight. I've never held a sexual preference, I've never really cared for romance.

And this isn't a romance. It's purely physical. Instead of going to a friend's house to play video games, we'd play video games...and have sex. It feels good and so we do it for those reasons, friends with benefits, I guess.

At least, that's how I had seen it.

Now I don't know so much anymore. To me, sex was a better way of getting off than using my hand. It didn't _mean_ anything to me and I had thought he had felt the same. I didn't know that there were people who could make you feel incredible with just a look. Who could drive you insane with lust just by licking their lips or gazing deep into your eyes. I didn't know that desiring someone could be so intense. I've never _wanted_ someone as much as I do this person, and so I had thought the solution to be simple.

Stop the friends with benefits deal.

I might not place a high value on sex but I'm not stupid, other people do. These feelings are more than just physical, however, and I know that means something. I want to _be_ with this person, I want to do those stupid relationship things that couples do. I want to go on dates and do all of that sappy teenage shit. This wasn't instantaneous; it's only been this year that I've felt this way and it's only been this month that I've finally admitted it to myself. I don't even know if this person will be into me, mostly because they're a guy and I don't think they're gay.

I guess I can officially call myself gay now, huh? It's weird, I still don't feel anything one way or another for gender, but _this_ person...it's different. Whatever, mom always said I wasn't a normal kid.

I thought it would be easy to go up to my friend and go 'let's cut this shit out'. I mean, he was still in love with that girl – or so I had thought – so no harm done. It would suck, because sex is amazing, but we'd deal. That's what I had figured. So now I feel incredibly awkward sitting here on my bed with him on the floor, staring at me like I'm some sort of fucking mental retard who just spoke gibberish. Drool and all.

"What do you mean, you wanna break up?" he asked and I raised a brow.

"Break up?" I asked incredulously. "We're _not_ together."

This was news to him, I guess, because he jumped up, looking upset and defensive. "Whaddaya mean we ain't together? Of course we are!"

This isn't good. If I had known he was thinking like that, I would have said something a long time ago. "Idiot, people in relationship do things _besides_ have sex. Like go on dates,"

"We do go on dates!"

"Dude, the arcade does _not_ count as a date." I've never been in a relationship and I know _that_ much. "And eating at a burger joint is not taking someone out to dinner."

He deflated at this. "Yeah...but..."

Time to put in the final blow. "And you're still in love with her."

A wince. He knows I'm right and for a long time we're both quiet, sitting in my room and ignoring the television going on in the background. Well, I'm half listening. It's that show called 'Penn and Teller's Bullshit' and I kind of like it.

"There's someone else, isn't there."

He didn't phrase it as a question so I didn't take it as one. I decide not to answer, because I really don't want him to know. He's my best friend, but his mouth's as big as Ino's and I honestly don't know what he'll do if he finds out. I guess somewhere down the line he started actually liking me and I don't want dumb drama. The guy isn't even gay...that I know of.

"You should ask her out," is what I finally say. "She's warmed up to you since freshman year, Naruto. She knows I don't like her like that. You might actually have a chance now, so –"

"What if I don't like her like that anymore, Sasuke?" blue eyes snapped up to me and all I can do is blink at him. "What if I love someone else?" _What if I love you?_

I heard the unspoken question and closed my eyes briefly. Standing, I walk over to my bedroom door and open it. "All the more reason to end this then. You should be with someone who loves you."

A cold shiver went up my spine when I heard the words. "I'm not giving up on this." As I closed the door. I should just tell him the truth, that there is someone else...but I can't. Not yet. Not until I know whether or not my feelings will be returned or if I'll get told to fuck off.

Still, those words left me with a bad feeling.


	14. ItaNejiSasu

Prompt: Neji wakes up between his Uchihas one morning during one of his rare days off.

Requester: Ero Chibi Chan

He was having the most _wonderful_ dream about his lovers melted chocolate. A sultry laugh filled the bedroom as the dream continued. He didn't even really care much for sweets but watching Itachi's tongue trail across his chocolate covered...

"Mmm...just like that..."

The two brothers looked at each other with a raised brow when their lover made a soft noise and began slowly rocking his hips. A wicked smile graced the younger's lips as he took in the unusual but sensual smile on Neji's face.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Slowly, Sasuke's hand shifted underneath the sheets. A gasp escaped the sleeping Hyuuga as his hand wrapped around the other's hardened length. The three of them slept naked during the non-winter months. Dark eyes became hooded as he kept his grip loose, letting Neji set the pace. A soft whine emerged as hips began to rock a little faster.

"You wonder?" Itachi asked, looking surprised. "I could make a few guesses. Still..." dark eyes flashed crimson briefly as he pulled back the sheets, exposing Neji's perfectly toned body. His gaze settled on Sasuke's hand and the younger brother tried hard not to shiver at the intensity there. Itachi did not show much emotion on his face, but his actions were a completely different story.

"...tachi...ngh...S-Sasu..."

Sasuke swore. "If he doesn't stop that, I'm going to rape him in his sleep." He was completely serious.

Hands slid up the Hyuuga's chest as the older brother began to trail kisses down smooth skin. "It's only rape...if they're not _willing_." A sigh escaped. "You know, this is one of the few days he gets time off. He has a weeklong mission tomorrow." Neji let out a startled gasp when teeth bit down on one of his nipples. Eyelids fluttered but he didn't awaken. His hips began to thrust a little harder and Sasuke was beginning to lose the little bit of self control he had.

"I know." Sasuke grit his teeth. "He's _not_ making it easy. I know he needs to sleep. But..."

"But?" tongue darting out, he trailed it over hard abs and continued lower, ignoring his brother's heated gaze and his lover's pants and murmured moans for more.

"But if you two don't stop...I'm..."

"Ah!" Neji's back arched as a warm, wet mouth moved over him. Lavender eyes opened, looking hazy. It seemed he was still half asleep. "Yes...fuck, that's good...so good..."

With a growl, Neji's neck was attacked by Sasuke's mouth. The Hyuuga jerked as he was awakened between the two brothers, which quickly shifted to grunts and muffled noises as lips locked onto his in a bruising kiss.

Then a tongue was trailing up his spine to be followed by stinging bites as Sasuke continued to thrust into him from behind, his other lube-coated hand stroking the Hyuuga. Itachi was panting, his slender hands gripping chocolate hair as Neji's head bobbed up and down along his cock.

Teeth marks were left on Neji's back by an abnormally loud and frisky Sasuke. Nails raked down Itachi's back, causing his hips to jerk. Hands gripped Neji's hair in a bruising grip as the pain caused the other brother to come, his cry also a little louder than normal.

The sting of Sasuke's hand along his bottom repeatedly was what drove him over the edge. The pain and pleasure of that and the bite marks too much. His body quivered and he moaned as the spanking continued even as he came, dragging out the sensations. Another curse left the Uchiha and he pulled out before filling his lover, seed hitting Neji's legs and some of his ass.

Panting, the three flopped back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Itachi spoke up first.

"As you can see..." he began, turning his head towards Neji. "We missed you."

Chuckling, Neji curled up beside Itachi, smirking. "So I see. It was a nice way to wake up." He turned his head slightly when Sasuke's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Don't mention it." The youngest said, sounding sleepy.

"Just one thing..." the smile widened when two sets of onyx eyes gazed at him. "Next time you two wake me up...I wouldn't mind if chocolate was involved."

Itachi chuckled at this and Sasuke smirked before speaking up. "Done. It'll probably be the only time I won't mind..." he made sure his lips were next to Neji's when he purred out the rest of his statement "_eating_ something sweet."


	15. SasuHinaGaa

Prompt: It hurt him to see them together, because it was something he couldn't have. Or could he?

Requester: Fairheartstrife

xxxxx

He hated being her partner, hated being her friend, because it meant that he had to see _him_. Them. _Together_.

He loved her so much it was a physical ache. He had spent so many nights with other women, closing his eyes and wishing they were her. Long dark hair, wide eyes, pale skin. It was almost the same, until he looked into their eyes.

Blue, red, pink, green, even black...but none of them were what he wanted. Those pearl shaded orbs that haunted his dreams.

He kept silent because he didn't deserve her, so when she went into _his_ arms he had been fine with it. That person deserved her, wouldn't taint her like he would. He was nothing but pure darkness, while she was the sun. He wished that she could envelope him the way the sun enveloped the flame in her clan symbol. Too bad his flame was no longer red, but black.

How ironic that _his_ hair was the color of fire.

Xxxxx

"Thank you, Sasuke, for agreeing to come with me." Hinata said softly still surprised he had even volunteered. Years had passed since their strange friendship had begun and she surprisingly felt more comfortable around him than she ever would have thought.

"Hn." She giggled and pretended not to see the small smirk that twitched on his lips. "Really, don't mention it."

Knowing that he was half-joking, she giggled again as they continued their trek towards Suna. "I can't believe it's been a year already. Time passes by so quickly." He didn't respond, but she hadn't expected one. "Sasuke?"

He inclined his head towards her to show he was listening.

"What about you?"

Onyx eyes blinked once. "What about me?"

Blushing, she looked down at the ground. "W-well...I mean, haven't you found that special someone yet?"

"It doesn't really matter."

Well, that was confusing. "Why? Is it a man?" the look he gave her made her laugh out loud. "I-I'm sorry...I just..."

She gasped as powerful arms wrapped around her waist and lips hovered centimeters from her own. Her breaths were ragged as he tilted his head.

"It's because, what I found I can't have."

The next words spoken stunned him so much he abruptly let her go and no further words were spoken afterwards.

"Sasuke; are you...sure about that?"

xxxxx

He wasn't surprised when the Kazekage requested a special audience with him. Hinata must have told him what happened on the trip over. Well, he wasn't going to lie or hide it any longer. He loved Hinata and he wanted to be with her, even though he knew it was impossible. He had probably even destroyed his friendship with her but it was better than keeping it inside. He had been reaching his limit for a while now.

"It took you long enough, Uchiha Sasuke." Were the first words out of Gaara's mouth as he entered the room. Once again he was completely stunned by the strange words.

"What...?"

Then the redhead was beside him, a hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

"If you want something, simply _ask_ next time. Hinata and I will be retiring early tonight. I must be going, until then."

Stunned, Sasuke reached into his pocket after the Kazekage left, pulling out the key the redhead had dropped. The key to his personal chambers.


	16. SasuHina Gender Bender

**Shattered Dreams**

xxxxx

Roster:

Naruto – Naruko  
Sasuke – Sasuko  
Sakura – Sakushun  
Neji – Nejiko  
Itachi – Itachiko  
Hinata – Hinataro  
Hanabi – Hanabimaru

Parental units stay the same. Didn't feel like screwing with it.

xxxxx

"C'mon Sasuko, don't play so hard to get..."

"You're so cute, we just want to..."

"I said..." a fist slammed into one of the speaker's faces, cracking bone and cartelidge. With no hesitation, a foot slammed into the temple of another. "Fuck off."

Both males went down and the attacker slowly stood from her crouched position, letting out a small breath. Smoothing out her sleeves, the short haired brunette tilted her head. A dark brow rose, her expression blank. "Anyone else want a piece of me now?"

The small group of guys began to back away, their hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Nope, we're good. See ya!"

"Losers." She muttered as they practically tripped over themselves to get away from the girl. "The sad part is that they'll be back tomorrow..." a sharp grunt escaped full lips as she stiffened. Slender, familiar hands were groping her average sized chest. Blonde hair tickled her cheek as she felt someone rub up against her from behind.

"Sasu-chan!" the voice chirped happily. "It's so good to see you..."

With barely concealed fury, Sasuko spun and slammed her fist into newcomer's skull, taking a step back. She refused to cover her molested chest despite the flush on her cheeks. "Naruko, you pervert. Cut it out."

"Ow...damnit Sasu-chan! You hit harder than Saku-kun!"

"Shut up, you perv." The young girl adjusted her shirt "How many times have I told you _not_ to do that? Are you a lesbian or something?"

"I'm _bisexual_ thank you very much." The blonde stood, dusting herself off. "I must have been a guy in a prior life or something, because..." she sighed "I can't help it, I like guys...but I love breasts!" she made a squeezing motion towards her own, letting out a small sigh. "And even though you're an annoying jerk, you've got some really perky ones..."

"I am not having this conversation with you." Already irritated from earlier, she stepped over the two unconscious males and started walking back towards her district. Naruko paused for a moment before blinking, as if realizing something.

"Hey! Sasuko, wait!"

"What part of, 'I'm not having this conversation with you' did you not understand, loser?" absently, she wondered if she should grow her hair out. That way, she could do that hair flip thingie all the other long-haired girls did. Like Naruko.

_Never mind. Last thing I want to do is be like cow-tits._

"You bitch," Naruko gave her a funny look. "I was actually looking for you! It's important." Reaching into her loud orange jacket – Sasuko would forever _despise_ that color thanks to the blonde – she pulled out a mission scroll. "Here, it's for you. Gramps told me to give it to you."

Stopping in her tracks, she took in the special seal of the Hokage and frowned. Black eyes flashed crimson and she saw what Naruko couldn't.

ANBU.

Finally! It had taken those bastards long enough! Grinning, she put the scroll in her pouch. "Thanks for being useful for a change." She patted her team mate's head like she would a small animal's and was flipped off for her efforts.

"Sasuko you bitch! See if I ever do something for you again! Screw this, Ima go get some ramen. Stupid Uchiha..." she grumbled, walking off.

She wouldn't be able to answer the scroll yet, not until nightfall, but she was still excited. Finally, after years of hard work, she'd be going into ANBU. She sure as hell deserved it, and with her older sister having quit to become a jounin instructor like Kagashi she wouldn't have to worry about being upstaged.

Just as she reached the gates, she decided she would become captain in three years. Normally it would take a little longer, five at the most, but she was confident. Itachiko had done it in less, so she'd try to either match or be just a bit over.

That was, until she entered the house and saw her entire family waiting for her in the family room...along with Hyuuga Hiashi, Nejiko, Hanabimaru, and Hinataro. Both families? What in the world...?

"Sasuko, my daughter," Fugaku greeted, motioning for her to sit down. "We have wonderful news for you," at the words, the young Uchiha took in Hinataro's sudden fidgeting and uncomfortable shift. Tilting his head, Fugaku regarded the long haired male. "Well, Hinataro-kun?"

_Hinataro-kun?_ Sasuko thought in barely concealed shock. _Since when did father address Hyuuga..._

"Please tell her the good news."

She watched in horror as the young man stood up, walked over to her and bowed down low to the ground. "Uchiha Sasuko," he began, keeping his head low. "I asked your family for the honor of having your hand in marriage..."

Face paling, Sasuko took a step back. No, he couldn't be _serious_...

"And they accepted." Pale lavender eyes looked up into smooth dark grey. A nervous smile emerged on his lips. Had Sasuko not been so freaked out, she would have noticed it was also apologetic.

"Absolutely not." Was all she said as she spun on her heel and briskly walked out of the house.


	17. SasuHina Gender Bender 2

It wasn't until she reached the training grounds that she stopped. Leaning against a training post, she slid down to the ground, pressing her forehead against the cool wood.

Her life was over. Dreams, goals, ambitions, shattered.

Hyuuga Hinataro was the heir to the clan, meaning that her being in ANBU would affect his future interests of children. Had it been an arranged marriage, she could have probably fought it. With him specifically requesting her hand, though, it meant that if he didn't want her doing such dangerous activities, she wouldn't. What fiancé would want their betrothed going into a force with a less than thirty percent survival ratio?

They would probably get married right away, since they were both eighteen. Damnit, why did it have to be the Hyuuga?

_I will not cry. I'm an Uchiha and we do not cry._ Sasuko scolded herself as she sat up, pressing her back against the post. It was getting dark now and her dark grey eyes looked up at the sky. She blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the sting of tears. When was the last time she had cried? She couldn't remember.

She had worked so hard and for what? To become the obedient wife of a Hyuuga. It didn't matter that it was _him_; it was clear now that he was just like all the other guys and...

"Sasuko-san?" her head lowered as she dully watched the object of her thoughts come into the clearing. He looked nervous, shifting and looking as if he wanted to scratch his cheek, a habit he had since he was a boy. "I..."

"Get lost, Hyuuga." She snapped, looking away. "You're the _last_ person I want to talk to right now."

"I know." He sounded so dejected that she looked at him again and started. His pale gaze was focused on the ground and he looked sad. Instead of making her feel bad, it only made her angry.

Getting up, she walked over, dark eyes glittering. Startled, he began to instinctively take steps back, his hands raised in a pacifying gesture. "S-Sasuko-san?"

"What are you looking so sad about, huh?" she demanded and without warning, she launched into a series of attacks. Completely taken off guard, Hinataro began to duck and dodge, defending but never going offensive. "I'm the one who should be looking sad! You just ruined my life!"

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. A few hits got in and a few hits he let her get in. Neither had their kekkei genkai activated. "I...I really wasn't trying to ruin your life, Sasuko-san!"

She wasn't trying to hear his excuses. "Because of you I can't join ANBU!"

Eyes widened. "What? Wait...that's not..." he grimaced as she landed a chakra filled kick to his forearm that was blocking his head. He was sure the cracking sound was a bad sign.

"I have to become a stupid housewife...because of _you!_"

"Sasuko-san!" Hinataro was pleading now. "J-just listen to me for a second –"

"You don't even like me!" and that was, at the moment for the emotional woman, the crux of the matter. "You're still in love with Naruko!" she knew she should calm down before she said something stupid, but she was so angry and frustrated she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth next. "I thought you said you wanted to marry for love, not for genes you –"

"I..." his voice rose and he frowned at her. Before either of them realized it, he was yelling back.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't love you!"

The two stared at each other in stunned silence.


	18. SasuHina Gender Bender 3

Sighing, Hinataro sat down, hanging his head. "I...I'm sorry." He said softly, forcing Sasuko to strain to hear him. "I don't mind if you hate me...but they were going to..."

Calming herself, Sasuko crossed her arms and looked down at the Hyuuga, not wanting to reveal anything. She needed answers. "Who?"

"The Uchiha council." He looked up at her, white eyes pleading. "They wanted to marry you off to one of the lords here in the country." Her eyes widened at this, arms dropping. "Do you remember your eighteenth birthday? One of the men invited had asked for you. I heard about it and..."

_And he intervened._ She concluded, unsure of how to feel. Hinataro was heir to the Hyuuga, so his claim would overrule as shinobi marrying into shinobi families were more appreciated than marrying into one that was not. Especially the Hyuuga, who contributed much to the village. The lord could complain to the daimyo all he wanted, but Hyuuga always won out concerning political affairs in the village.

She gulped, failing to fight down the blush on her cheeks "Because...you uh...l-love me? You did it?"

"I..." turning bright red, he looked down, scratching his cheek. "W-well...I h-heard that the rumors about you uh, wanting to become ANBU a-and I know how strong you are. You'd make it, I think. And...um..." he looked very nervous. "You would have had to move away and I know how much being a shinobi means to you so..." he trailed off and she found herself smiling.

He really was cute.

She wondered if she should tell him how she had liked him for years now but had ignored it because of his obvious attraction to Naruko. Discovering that his affections had shifted was a definite surprise and she felt a little giddy. Although they were never super close, they would be married now and from the sounds of it, he had no intentions of keeping her from her dreams.

Sasuko couldn't help falling in love with him even more for that. One of the reasons she fell for him was how understanding and accepting he was of people and their flaws. He didn't judge, he didn't try to assume the best or worst of people. He simply saw what he saw and reacted accordingly the best way he knew.

"I got accepted into ANBU. I report tonight."

Her smile warmed when he looked up at her with happy surprise. "I...Sasuko-san that's great. I'm so happy for you." The expression sombered. "I should have talked to you about it, I'm sorry. It's just...when I heard I panicked and spoke to my otousan immediately. I didn't even think, I just...reacted." he got on his knees, to her surprise, and bowed. "Please forgive me. I know I've ruined your life but I promise to be a good husband to you! If...if you l-like s-someone else I-I'll even..."

"Hyuuga." Sighing, she walked over to him. Grabbing his shoulders, she helped him stand, taking in the way he refused to look at her. He was trying to hide his emotions but that was something he had never been good at. He expected to have his feelings rejected. "We'll make it work."

He was surprised at her lips pressing against his. Timidly, strong arms wrapped around her and he sighed. Of relief or happiness she couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. It was a chaste kiss, for neither truly knew how to deepen it. When they pulled away, they were smiling.

"Alright." Was all he said.


	19. ShikaHinaSasu Kids 1

ShikaHinaSasu

It was Shikamaru who was home when his children stormed inside their house, arguing.

"...is so unfair!"

"Yeah, it's not like those guys didn't have it coming..."

"I thought I told you guys not to listen to them!"

"But anikiii!"

"He's right, you know."

"Aniki!"

Sighing, slender fingers pinched the lazy genius' nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. Hinata would be late from her mission today and Sasuke, that bastard, had skated out of kid duty today. He refused to believe it took six hours to get groceries.

"Hey." Came the flat baritone and all the children went dead silent.

"Crap. Papa's home." One of them whispered a little too loudly. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Alright, you might as well come in here and tell me what's going on. Troublesome kids..." he muttered and wondered if he had ever been this much of a pain. Couldn't have been, so they must all get it from Sasuke's side.

With a yawn, he flopped down on the couch as all six children came in, looking guilty. Well, some of them looked guilty, anyway. He took them all in and blinked.

Then he blinked again.

"Risa, Asuma, Hikaru, and Jun. Why..." another sigh. "Why do all four of you have black eyes and bruises?"

That was the wrong question to ask, for all of them exploded into cacophony of noise and damnit, where the hell was Hinata?

"Shut up." The first born, who bore a striking resemblance to his uncle, Itachi, snapped. His voice was low and calm but all the siblings went silent. His twin brother Shikataro, sighed. Itachi didn't speak often, he was an extremely somber and serious nine year old.

The younger twin, who was the spitting image of Shikamaru as a boy, looked at his father. "Some guys started talking trash about the family and those four lost it all over them. Me and 'Tach tried to get Iruka-sensei to lay off but he suspended everyone involved."

Suspended? Crap. That was so bad. It would definitely screw with their rotation. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take off so much since he was still in ANBU and therefore had the most money. The Hyuuga had cut off Hinata when she married both Shikamaru and Sasuke – thank you Rokudaime – so they didn't exactly have riches. Taking care of six kids didn't help either.

That meant he and Hinata would have to cut back for a while until the suspension was over. Troublesome. Good thing about it all was that Sasuke would be pissed, so Shikamaru would let the Uchiha be the bad guy.

"Look," he motioned for the young ones to sit on the couch and plucked up Risa, the youngest and Hinata's stopping point. Took them six kids to get one girl and Hinata was done. She snuggled up against her father's chest and tried to win him over with puppy dog eyes. Shikamaru ignored her. That only worked on Sasuke and Hinata. "You guys gotta ignore those jerks. The three of us knew what we were getting into when we did this, they're not offending _us_ by saying dumb stuff."

"Yeah but..." Asuma frowned. White eyes narrowed. "It's not fair. We're not a..asha...uh..."

"Ashamed." Itachi supplied.

"That word!" the seven year old chirped. "S-so..."

"It's alright." Shikamaru said, adjusting Risa in his arms. "I'm not mad, but I can't say the same for your mom and Sasuke...and all three of us are gonna be home tonight."

The four blanched. Shikamaru was the easier one to deal with and he was home the most besides their mother. Sasuke, however...

The four groaned. The older twins snickered.


	20. ShikaHinaSasu Kids 2

Dark eyes took in the six children. Crossing his arms, Sasuke regarded the four youngest. "Cleaning rotation until your suspension is up." He said flatly. "No arguing, no _whining_, no pleading to okaasan or I'll tack on more for _all_ of you on a weekly basis. That _includes_ yard work and any help your grandparents need done. You skate, you_ die_. Got that?"

Tiny mouths dropped, jaws worked. The twins had the common sense to look neutral and detached. Laughing at their siblings' plight would only get them involved. Shikamaru stood off to the side, also looking neutral. The punishment wasn't as hard as it sounded. They kept a fairly clean house and yard so the children really wouldn't have terribly much to do unless they went to his parents house. Since Sasuke had added on 'grandparents', he had probably planned on them going there mostly to help out.

If nothing else, it'd prepare them for genin D rank missions. While Sasuke joked around and acted like jerk around his significant others, he took child-rearing very seriously. He was strict and tried hard not to show favoritism. To Shikamaru and Sasuke, all of the children were theirs, even the ones that biologically were not.

The Uchiha motioned for the children to sit around them. Where Shikamaru had Risa back in his lap, Sasuke had picked up her twin brother Jun. He motioned for Hikaru to move near him and put a hand through the boy's hair.

"Listen," he began, making sure they all had his attention "Shikamaru, your mother, and I are in a situation that's different from others. People don't always like different. You know the Kazekage and Naruto, people hated them at first because they were different."

Black and white eyes widened in clear shock at this. Shikamaru picked up the story. "Yeah, he's right. People hated them because they were different. When we were kids, we didn't even know why we had to hate Naruto, just that we did because he was different somehow."

"Papa," Hikaru frowned in confusion, leaning against Sasuke's leg as he sat on the floor. "Why do people hate different?"

"Ignorance." Sasuke answered. "If they don't get it, if it can't be explained in a way that makes sense to them, they just dislike it. It's stupid and _they're_ stupid. No one in this house is an idiot, so don't act like one. Hitting someone just because they say something stupid just makes them believe it all the more. That means you wasted your time and energy for nothing."

They all seemed to absorb this. Eventually, Jun snuggled closer to his papa, no longer upset about being punished now that he understood a little better. "B-but..." the little boy looked down, poking his fingers together shyly "What if they...what if they hit us first?"

Shikamaru decided to answer this one. "Then you go and get Ir –"

"Then you go and kick their ass." Sasuke interrupted, ignoring the Nara's glare. "Show them they don't screw with our family. So now that we got it straight: if you hit them, that's bad because you're wasting time hitting an idiot who won't learn. But if they hit you, kick their ass and let them know you're not to be fucked with. Then instead of being punished, I'll give you guys some special training or something."

The children erupted into cheers, even the two oldest looked intrigued. Shikamaru resisted the urge to slap his hand over his face.

Hinata was going to kill them.


	21. ShikaHinaSasu Kids 3

"Mama," Risa looked up at her mother, her still chubby face quizzical "you love papa right? Even though you're different?"

Hinata blinked at the question as she tucked her youngest in. Since all four of her little ones slept in the same room – in another year Hikaru and Asuma would get their own room since they would be big enough – she smiled gently at the sets of eyes that focused on her at the question. Parting little Risa's hair, she gave the child a kiss on the forehead.

'Papa', was usually a generic term for both Sasuke and Shikamaru. All the children identified both males as their father, even though the two oldest, Itachi and Shikataro knew better. They were trying to raise their children to understand that none of that mattered. It seemed so far they had succeeded and for that Hinata was glad.

"I love them very, very much, Risa-chan." She told her daughter, smiling warmly. "The three of us have been through a lot together, and the type of relationship we have is just as difficult as any other relationship. Especially when you all came along." She began to stroke the girl's long hair, her smile widening as bright and curious eyes began to droop. "Boys get jealous when girls they like don't give them a lot of attention."

The other boys made noises and rolled over, not wanting to hear it. Risa giggled and let out a cute yawn. "Boys are icky." She said "Except for oniichan." Once again, she was referring to all her brothers. "But they're mean sometimes and pick on me. Is it because I'm different, mama?"

White eyes took in the three lumps that tensed and tried to bury themselves under the covers. She'd have a talk with them later. Turning back to Risa, she gave the little girl a peck on the cheek. "They're just being boys. Don't worry, they're just as mean to each other. But Risa-chan is strong, isn't she? You told mama you were going to be a great kunoichi."

"Mmhm." Another yawn. "I'm gonna be...the best..." Yawn "Just like mama..."

xxxxx

Powerful arms wrapped around Hinata's middle as she entered their bedroom and she sighed in contentment when Sasuke kissed her neck. Hands moved to her hips, Shikamaru closed the distance and kissed her. The three stood like that, their arms around each other, both males resting their heads against her neck.

"I'm...I'm so sorry I wasn't home to –" she began but Shikamaru cut her off.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He kissed her again. "We handled it. Sasuke's gonna make sure they're kept busy while they're suspended. They got a lot of pride, you don't have to worry about them."

"Yeah," another peck to her neck and she shivered when Sasuke's hands began to slide up her sides towards her breasts. "They're not ashamed like you were afraid they'd get. They don't care that we're not 'normal' like other families. I think they're happier."

A part of Hinata felt relieved. The other part, which was trying to ignore her husbands' roaming hands, was trying to think of ways of dissuading them. She was very tired, she had actually just got home thirty minutes ago. "I...I'm glad..." another gasp escaped and both males snickered. "S-Sasuke...Shikamaru..."

She felt a smirk against her skin. "We'll be quiet."

"And gentle."

Hinata bit her lip "That's not...really..." a small squeak escaped and this time she sighed in mock exasperation. Okay, _maybe_ she wasn't _that_ tired... "I'm not going to get out of this one, am I?"

"Nope." They both said and the lights went out.


End file.
